Problemas de altitud
by Noblee
Summary: Sólo tenía que preguntárselo. Pero ¡joder que era muy difícil! Y que fuera Rukia Kuchiki lo complicaba más.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen.

**Rated:** K+

**Género:** Humor

**Parejas:** Hitsugaya/Rukia

* * *

><p><strong>Problemas de altitud<strong>

La tensión que albergaba la oficina de la décima división se volvía cada vez más abrumadora con el paso de los minutos. Los Shinigamis pertenecientes a la división se empezaban a preocupar por la salud mental de su joven capitán. En todos los años que llevaban ahí jamás había ocurrido tal situación, ni siquiera cuando su teniente se iba y dejaba todo el papeleo al joven albino.

—Taicho…—murmuró nerviosa desde el sofá mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—…¿le ocurre algo?

¡Claro que algo le pasaba! Su salud mental ya se encontraba en riesgo. Planear una estrategia de batalla era mucho más sencillo que lo que rondaba en su mente. Jamás creyó poder estar de ese modo, quebrándose la cabeza sólo para intentar preguntarle algo a una chica. ¿Por qué rayos era tan difícil? Sólo tenía que ir con ella y decirlo sin rodeos.

Suspiró ante el grandioso plan en el cual llevaba más de tres horas. Realmente decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. El simple hecho de llamarla le avergonzaba, y eso que no era la primera vez en que intercambiaban palabras. ¿Y si alguien se enteraba? ¡Sería el hazmerreír de todo el Gotei 13! ¿Y si ella se ofendía? No quería tener al capitán de la sexta división encima de él, ni mucho menos a esos idiotas de Abarai y Kurosaki.

¡Por Dios! Era a Kuchiki Rukia a quien se lo iba a preguntar. No porque la minimizara, sino que era más problemático. Al menos podía agradecer el cierto parecido en sus actitudes, eso daba cierto alivio. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo tenía que empezar? ¿Y si se burlaba? Bueno, estaba el consuelo de que no lo haría en su cara. Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero eso sería más humillante. ¿A Matsumoto? Ni loco. Confiaba en ella, pero tenía que cuidarse.

—¡Taicho!—fue sacado de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Eh?

"_¿Eh?"_ Esto le estaba afectando en demasía.

—No es tu incumbencia Matsumoto—respondió serio tratando de controlar el torbellino de confusión mental.

—Mou…una aquí preocupada por usted y así…

Dejó de escucharla. Sus labios se movían pero el sonido era inexistente. Ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era la pelinegra de ojos violeta. Kuchiki lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Por qué tenía que tener aquel cuerpo? Se levantó ignorando la mirada de expectación de la vaga que tenía como teniente.

Estaba decidido, se lo diría. Ahora el _problema_ era ubicarla, cosa ridícula, su reiatsu lo conocía muy bien. Al instante apareció en una zona del Seireitei. Genial, venía con Kurosaki. No importaba, lo haría.

—¡Kuchiki! —gritó captando su atención al instante.

—¿Se le ofrece algo Hitsugaya-taicho? —preguntó después de hacer una reverencia por formalidad.

—Necesito hablar contigo en privado —explicó intentando no golpear al pelo de zanahoria, pues era obvio que se estaba burlando de él.

—C-Claro—afirmó siguiendo su paso.

Ya la tenía. Ahora simplemente tenía que soltarlo. ¡¿Pero cómo maldita sea? Era vergonzoso.

—_Hazlo entonces_—le sugirió su zanpakuto. Que sólo actuara, las palabras sobrarían. Más tarde le pelearía a Hyorinmaru su sugerencia.

—Hi-Hitsugaya-taicho—susurró sonrojada la pelinegra al tener muy cerca al joven de pelo blanco. ¿Acaso se le iba a declarar? No. Eso era imposible. Él era un capitán. ¿Entonces qué intentaba hacer?

Sólo se le acercó y pudo ver el creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo sentía el suyo. Pero debía seguir. Tenía que comprobar aquello, así su cabeza descansaría. Se acercó un poco más y notó que la respiración de Kuchiki se agitaba. Debía apresurarse. Con sus manos tambaleantes agarró sus brazos y la miro con seriedad.

—¿Eh? ¿Q…?

—Gracias Kuchiki—dijo cabizbajo alejándose de la fémina, quien se encontraba muy confundida por la actitud del capitán.

¡Lo había comprobado! Y maldita sea. Sabía que era pequeño. ¡¿Pero ser más enano que Kuchiki Rukia?

—Tengo que dormir más seguido—comentó deprimido mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Iba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta que desde hace minutos, su mente sólo estaba en los labios de la pelinegra.

* * *

><p>Hace mucho que lo tenía aquí y ya era hora de subirlos. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos.<p>

Samarripa :D


End file.
